Three's a Crowd
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: Kagome has accepted, somewhat, that Inuyasha will never truly be hers, but the jealous hanyou keeps sabotaging her attempts to find someone else. Will the powerful priestess be able to outshine the hanyou's dead, but living first love? Or will Kagome continue to search for, and succeed in, finding love elsewhere? UPDATED. Rating subject to change.


**I know, I know, starting another Fan fiction. I just can't help myself. Currently working on **_You Again, _**so this will give you something to read in the meantime. ^_^ I'd love to try another pair besides InuxKag, maybe MirxSag, or SessxKag. Thanks for the reviews. Xo. (Updated Version! I accidentally deleted this story. 0-0)**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

Kouga and Inuyasha were both demons. Well, technically Inuyasha was a half demon, not that it mattered to Kagome.

Kouga with his piercing blue eyes and promising smile was a full blooded wolf demon. He had made it evident when he had told her he loved her and had protected her through many encounters. He looked at Kagome with so much confidence. She knew how he felt.

Inuyasha had silver hair that shone in the sun and golden eyes that were equally mesmerizing. He too had saved Kagome, many more times than Kouga, but he was still stuck on Kikyo.

She sighed, as her heart ached to make the right decision.

She began pacing the floor of her bedroom. 'What choice?' She sighed, 'Inuyasha doesn't want me.'

She finally stopped pacing and resigned herself to packing a few more things into her already overflowing yellow backpack. She sighed when she found her Geometry textbook wouldn't fit. 'I'm never going to pass high school.' She mentally groaned, walking down the stairs of the shrine towards the well that would allow her to travel back in time to the Feudal Area.

Inuyasha was already waiting for her at the entrance, his clawed fingers tapping impatiently.

He didn't waste time, he didn't even bother to chew her out for being late.

She jumped onto his back and they were off. He stopped suddenly and placed her down. He crouched in front of her protectively, his ears twitching in anticipation.

Kouga smiled arrogantly in front of him.

"Cool it dog breath. I'm not going to hurt her." He rolled his eyes, "Can I talk to her now?"

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha scoffed, walking away but keeping a comfortable distance.

"Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah Kouga?" She spoke, tucking a stray inky strand of hair behind her hair.

"I'm not sure how you do this in your era." He paused awkwardly. Kagome's eyebrow rose in surprise, she'd never seen Kouga nervous.

"I would like to court you."

"Oh, you mean like a date?" She blushed deeply.

"Is that a custom in your time?" He asked curiously, "I have heard of this strange fruit from travelers but I'm not sure if I can retrieve it in time."

"Oh, no." She chuckled, "A date is when you go out with someone you like."

"Oh." He blushed slightly, "So would you like to go on this _date_?" He pronounced date slowly.

Images of both Inuyasha and Kouga flooded the young miko's mind. 'Inuyasha still loves Kikyo.' Kagome reminded herself, before giving Kouga a small smile. "Sure."

An ecstatic smile crossed his tanned face, and Inuyasha fell off the branch he was perched on.

* * *

"Really Inuyasha?" Kagome stormed off in front of him. "You just had to intervene Kouga's and I's date."

"We have to get Jewel Shards!" He shot back defensively.

"Miroku will you please purify him?"

"Kagome." Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I don't think we need to go to that kind of measure." His hand trailed down lower, but one fiery glare from Sango caused it to trail right back up.

"I don't want to talk right now." She started to storm off but Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

He followed behind her, arms crossed in frustration.

The others exchanged glances and headed towards Kaede's village knowing a fight was going to start, and not wanting to be a part of it. They waved farewell but neither Kagome nor Inuyasha payed much attention to them. Kagome was slowed down considerably by the heavy load, although it was much lighter than it had been when she'd first arrived.

'That jealous Inuyasha.' She clenched her fingers into fists, 'Acts like he owns me but doesn't even want me.'

'If that mangy wolf would keep his hands off what's mine this wouldn't be happening.' His ears flattened against his scalp. His demonic side began to flare up, 'Mate with the women Inuyasha.' He shook his head violently, "No."

"What?" Kagome snapped turning around as she stood at the edge of the well, ready to throw her bag in.

Inuyasha blushed slightly, he hadn't really meant to speak out loud, "I don't want you to go Kagome."

"We'll get the Jewel Shards tomorrow." She sighed, but she visibly relaxed, "I need to study for a tests okay."

"I'm so sick of you always having to run off for a damn test!" Inuyasha exploded. "I need you!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide and were suddenly up close and personal with Inuyasha caramel ones. She felt his lips press softly against her own, being wary of his fangs.

Kagome pulled pack first unsure of what to say. Her pupils became dilated and she turned to jump into the well instead of having to face him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back, spinning her around simultaneously. She crashed against his chest. She looked up slowly but Inuyasha wasn't looking down at her.

The sun was now beginning to set. The warm colors splashed across their faces. Inuyasha's left ear twitched and Kagome could sense something coming as well. The familiar whine of soul collectors stopped the feeling of immense happiness from flowing out of her heart. Her body stiffened noticably but Inuyasha was too busy trying to pay attention to her and ignore Kikyo's scent at the same time to notice. He cocked his head to the side and took a half step towards the rustle; eying Kagome carefully. "Go to her." Kagome told him evenly, other than her shaking fist, she betrayed no emotion.

"Kagome." He replied softly, his clawed fingers held onto her forearms lightly.

"She's coming this way, Inuyasha. I don't want to be here when you two meet up."

"But Kagome I don't want you to go." Inuyasha looked like a kicked puppy, but Kagome could see that as Kikyo drew nearer, her leash around Inuyasha's heart was growing tighter in response.

"I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

Kagome took a deep breath, wanting to maintain her composure. Kikyo was mere feet away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed in sharply, "Sit boy."

She immediately tossed her bag in and followed. She sat on the steps staring at the well in front of her, but Inuyasha wasn't going to follow her. A salty wet tear slid down her cheek, and then another, and another. She cried until she ran out of tears. By now she had been in front of the well for two hours. She stood up, smoothed her hair out, adjusted her shirt, and dusted off her skirt. She plastered a smile on her face, determined to not let her family see her this way.

"Hey Kagome." Souta, Kagome's younger brother, called out, following behind the cat, "You're back."

"Hey Souta." Kagome chirped, "What's for supper? I'm starving."

* * *

**I hope you like this newer version. The beginning still needs a little work, but I hope you like the changes. **


End file.
